


Unavailable

by Gakume



Series: angst and fluff baekyeol edition [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gakume/pseuds/Gakume
Summary: Everything Baekhyun does reminds him of Chanyeol.





	Unavailable

It was early in the morning when he opened his eyes, pretty surprised he woke up before the alarm clock rang. Baekhyun reached for his phone and checked the hour, it was indeed early and he has plenty of time before work. He sat up slowly, gaining his conscious little by little. His gaze averted to the side of the bed; it was messy, probably from his own rolling and turning but more importantly, when he placed his hand over the covers it was cold and a sting of disappointment spread the venom from his the tip of his fingers straight to his heart.

Slowly but surely he got up and pulled the curtains to the side, letting the sunlight take over the empty space before he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. When he found what he was looking for he opened the messages and tapped on the screen skillfully, typing his message.

 

_To: Chanyeol._

_Good Morning, Yeol._

 

He hesitated whether he should send it or not but before he could settle the thought in his mind his fingers had a mind of their own and it soon after sent. Baekhyun sighed as he waited for the reply that used to be sent back after a few moments but now all Baekhyun did was waiting. The boy threw the phone onto the bed, telling himself that if he didn't have it in his hands then it would probably not bother him but he was wrong for it still bugged his mind even when he was washing his face and changing his clothes.

It would be a lie to say that Byun Baekhyun didn't carrying his phone with him twenty four-seven. Even when he was asleep the phone would be next to him on full volume just in case an incoming message would appear however it never did.

Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen, placing the phone on the counter as he gathered all the right ingredients to prepare himself a cup of coffee. However, when he was just about to pour the hot water into the mug, a memory flashed through his mind and a faint smile found its way on his lips.

 

 

_"Stop drinking this poison." The deep voice of the taller rang in Baekhyun's ears and he couldn't help but chuckle at the nonsense that kept flowing out of his mouth. "It's disgusting and bitter, not to mention it has a huge amount of caffeine." The other kept preaching while the smaller one sipped on his drink, ignoring everything the boy pointed as harming and found in the liquid he was willingly gulping down. "Chanyeol will you calm down already? It's just coffee for god's sake." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, taking another sip just to annoy the other who just stared at him with unsatisfied look._

_"Drink tea instead. Much healthier and tastes better." Chanyeol wasn't going to back down from his opinion and kept being stubborn, fighting the urge to just slap the mug away from the boy's hands. "You drink tea if it's so good." Baekhyun growled in annoyance, getting tired of Chanyeol's stupid reasoning as he made his way towards the table where he sat down and focused on his drink instead of shutting up the taller one between them both._

_"I drink milk." He stated and took his place in front of Baekhyun who – as always – ignored him, holding a small carton of milk while smiling to practically himself since Baekhyun didn't bother to even glance at him. "Well, I think you should cut down on the milk because apparently your brain is swimming in it." Although what Baekhyun said wasn't anything good, Chanyeol laughed at the remark, finding it amusing. "I won't. You like it when we disagree with each other's opinions." He simply answered and Baekhyun looked up at him, "That's such a stupid thing to say. I hate it when you preach your opinion."_

_Truth to be told, it was a lie. Baekhyun loved hearing Chanyeol's thoughts over small things. Most of the time when he didn't bother to answer Chanyeol was because he didn't want to stop him from talking; he didn't want to stop the deep and soothing voice. He didn't look at him because he didn't want to let Chanyeol see the sparkle in his eyes while the smaller stared at him. "Cheers." The sound of glass clicking broke Baekhyun's trail of thoughts and he got pulled back to reality, "Cheers." He replied and gulped down the black poison Chanyeol hated so much._

 

 

Time passed faster than Baekhyun expected it to. Who knew that sitting down and staring at the empty space in a quiet apartment while drinking coffee on your own could waste time that quickly. However, Baekhyun had no time to spare now that he had to hurry to his job before he could wash his empty cup; the male was already out of his empty apartment with his empty mug and empty bed.

When work was over and the employees that were Baekhyun's friends as well decided to spend the evening together at the new place down the street that opened just a few days ago, he nodded in approval when he was asked if he would like to come with them. Walking to the side he opened the screen of his phone and tapped the glass surface.

 

_To: Chanyeol._

_Today was good at work.  
Jongin suggested we should go and spend the evening somewhere together._

 

Yet again, Baekhyun got no reply. At first he sighed and let the screen close itself, turning pitch black but then he smiled slightly, still having hope that he might get a reply if he just waited a little bit longer because good things comes to those who wait, right?

Baekhyun quite liked the new place they chose to spend their time at and his friends remarked words of approval, liking the design and the comfortable atmosphere that prevailed. Already seated in their corner, their ordered drinks were placed down on the table.

Not surprisingly, Baekhyun's phone was in his hands, spinning and rolling it in his palms as he waited for a sudden vibration but much to his dismay it didn't happen. Not only that the anticipation for a message kept flowing in his mind, he suddenly remembered their first date and he quickly typed once more.

 

_To: Chanyeol._

_Hey Channie, do you remember our first date?_

  
  


_The two boys were silent yet their hearts were beating loudly but not loud enough for it to be audible. "I'm sorry we had to leave the restaurant early." Baekhyun was the one who broke the silence, apologizing for being the reason why they didn't get the chance to spend the rest of their time together inside the warm restaurant. "It's okay Baek, don't worry about it. I didn't like their menu anyway." Chanyeol gave the other a few reassuring words, his smile coming right after as he looked at Baekhyun while he walked forward. The smaller one chuckled at Chanyeol's attempt to cheer him up._

_Silence fell between the two again, it was comfortable though. A sudden breeze of cold air hit their naked faces, making them shiver. "Colder than I expected it to be." Baekhyun stated as he pulled at his own sleeves, regretting how he thought that it wouldn't be as cold as the forecast predicted. What Baekhyun didn't notice was Chanyeol unbuttoning the front of his jacket and taking it off before stopping. "Here, this will keep you warm." Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, taken aback by the sudden action however he didn't decline the offer for he was indeed freezing unlike Chanyeol who dressed himself properly._

_Baekhyun just nodded in approval and slipped his hands where they were supposed to fit. The jacket was slightly bigger like he thought it would but it was comfortable nonetheless. He was about to button up the jacket until he felt a pair of strong and long arms wrapped around him, already working on the buttons. "I'll help you with that." Chanyeol chuckled when he noticed Baekhyun's red ears and bitten lip._

_Although what Baekhyun would usually do is brushing the other off saying he's old enough to do things by himself he couldn't help but lose his concentration. All his attention was directed to the warm breath that hit his neck, the deep, sensual voice that sounded like music to his ears whenever the other spoke and the addictive, manly cologne the other wore._

_The chest of the taller was pressed to his back and for a moment he thought it was his own heart that was racing faster than speed of light however it wasn't, it was Chanyeol's. Oh how he wished he'd get the chance to have a corner in the bottom of that enormous, beautiful and precious heart.  The smaller could feel the beatings the other's heart through his body and he couldn't help but enjoy the rhythm. To him, it was the most beautiful thing he felt; it was soothing just like the boy's deep voice and when he closed his eyes, it felt as if the world muted itself and disappeared, the only thing he could hear was the heart of the one he loved the most._

  
  
  


"Planet earth to Byun Baekhyun!" Suddenly, pulled back from his daze Baekhyun heard the voice of his friend calling him, distracting him from the lovely memory he wished wasn't just a memory. "Sorry." He apologized and cleared his throat, feelings as if the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger, "I had to text someone." . Baekhyun quickly closed his phone and slipped into his back pocket, looking at the others with a small smile to shake off the uncomfortable atmosphere that suddenly seemed to appear. However, his friends didn't seem to return the smile.

One person in particular wasn't impressed, "Baekhyun, did you text Chanyeol again?" The said man pursed his lips, looking down on the table instead of the other man; He knew, that if he'd lie they won't believe it for Baekhyun was always a bad liar but giving the honest answer will definitely cause a reaction which he was desperately trying to avoid but he didn't know that his friend had enough. "You need to stop this Baekhyun." Sehun looked at the man, his usual emotionless expression turned into an annoyed one unlike all the other times that he'd usually put on a worried one.

"You and I both know he won't ever text you back." The harsh words leaving Sehun's lips shot right into Baekhyun's already aching heart but he stayed still, "Sehun.." He dared to speak but the other didn't listen. Unlike Baekhyun, Sehun was already up on his feet finding it hard to control himself. "It's over! It's done! Nothing will ever get you back together and you know it. We all know it! You can keep sending your stupid texts but he'll never answer you Baek!" Suddenly the others stood up to calm Sehun, trying to prevent him from hurting Baekhyun even more, "Sehun calm down." Luhan placed a hand on Sehun's shoulder in order to stop him but to no avail. "Please Sehun.." Baekhyun's voice was rather quiet, hushed contradicting the loud voice of the angry male.

Sehun was far deep in anger to care for the other's feelings, "You're pathetic! He moved on, why can't you do the same?! Snap out of it! Get your shit together because I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to come back to realit—"

"Sehun, stop!" The once soft voice was now loud and hurt, cracking as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table; the face that was facing the table was now facing Sehun's and the sight broke the hearts of everyone who looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears but he didn't let them fall from his eyes, he gave everything he had not to let them see him cry; pained expression and hurt filled eyes, quivering lip and a sharp gaze. The silence that prevailed between the group was intense, the faint sound of music and chattering of others who didn't seem to notice nor care at what was happening. "I'm going home.." Baekhyun inhaled before exhaling heavily, calming himself down and taking his bag, pulling out a few bills to pay for his drink. "Baekhyun, wait." Kyungsoo's voice was soft, he tried to sound as soft as he could knowing how fragile the male was when it came to Chanyeol but much to his dismay Baekhyun didn't even take the time to listen and just walked out without another word, bidding no farewell, no goodbye.

 

The walk back to his apartment was surprisingly quick although the place he and his friends were at was quite far from what he remembered, however the thoughts rushing through his mind were keeping him occupied until he reached his home; stepping inside the dark, empty house which was once so lively and lightened, just the mere thought of it brought back Sehun's irritated expression and his sharp like knives words. Was it really the end? For him and Chanyeol? It couldn't be.

Without him even noticing his eyes filled with tears and his heart with despair, chest aching as he inhaled sharply when he realized he was holding his breath, exhaling shakily as he unconsciously let a soft cry of agony from his lips, quickly bringing a hand to his mouth to cover it as if denying his pain, or the fact he might have to give up on the one thing that kept him going. He sucked it up, letting his tears rolls down his cheeks because wiping them will only bring new ones along.

His knees felt weak as he approached the kitchen, hands trembling when he reached for the fridge's door and grabbed the carton of milk, opening the lid only to pause a moment later when an image Chanyeol's habit to drink from the carton flashed in his mind; it hurt so bad, it pained so hard that he could feel it through his veins like poison till it reached his fingertips. It was unbearable and he found himself gripping the object in his hand so tightly that it slipped from his grasp.

The tears still kept coming regardless if he wiped them or not, they kept coming and no matter how hard he tried to stop them – Baekhyun wasn't able to because nothing could stop the painful grip in his heart, choking him emotionally until he wanted to scream out sorrowfully until his voice would go sore. This time he didn't hold back, he let the tears slide down as they pleased.

Choked cries and desperate whimpers filled the vacant apartment and Baekhyun found himself sitting down on the floor, watching the white liquid spreading across the floor aimlessly. He remembered, Chanyeol would always say 'No crying over spilt milk.' – It didn't stop him from shedding tears.

 

It was after he calmed down that he cleaned the floor yet the smell of diary still lingered and he tried his best to stay away from the kitchen, for the sake of his sense of smell and also his sanity. He lied down on his bed, still in the same clothes he left with earlier that. He found himself ending up in such situation more and more often as days passed and the last time he had spoken to Chanyeol was pushed further and further away.

The screen of his phone was black, lifeless as he gazed at it for a long while in deep thought. Could it be that Chanyeol forgot about him? It can't be true. So many promises were left unfinished, unaccomplished. I love you's that were supposed to be said many more times and kisses to be pressed against warm soft lips that were so inviting and loving. How can something be over, when it's not done?

Here they are, the tears again. They slid so easily from his eyes as if were droplets. A lump formed in his throat and even breathing seemed like a challenge.

The screen of his phone was bright, full of color as he gazed at it for a long while in deep thought.

 

_To: Chanyeol._

_Good night, Chanyeol.  
I love you._

 

The screen of his turned black once more and he gazed at it for the longest time, watching his reflection and he pondered if Chanyeol is still able to receive his messages in heaven.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I'm sharing here.  
> Inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr related to the anime 'free!' almost three years ago, haha.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
